Summer Days
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: Hena and Shad weren't the most likely to be paired together, but after a couple weeks in the summer, who knows what will ensue? Their love for each other slowly builds, making their summer one they most likely won't forget.
1. Boating

_Hena was pacing back and forth, cradling her enlarged stomach. How stupid she was, how horrible of a decision, how easy it was to fall for him. His crimson hair, his sparkling blue eyes, and his sophisticated vocabulary._

_All of those things that made him _him.

_She could still remember meeting him, on that fateful summer day…

* * *

_

Hena was in her shop, bent over the counter, skimming through a book. She had a hard time with the big words, but she loved the plot twists. That was all that mattered in a book anyhow. The door opened, making the bell above the door chime. Hena didn't look up from her book.

"Welcome to my fishing hut, don't break any jars." she said flatly. The person walked closer to the counter.

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied the customer. It was a man. She looked up, and saw a young redheaded man, with glasses. She shut her book and stood straight up.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Hena asked. He looked around, observing the shop. He nodded and opened up the book in his hand.

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but are you going to stand there all day or do you really need something?" The man shut his book, somewhat offended.

"I'm truly sorry." he responded. "I was just a tad curious." Hena sighed. This boy was definitely not an outdoors person.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, rather impatient. "You don't seem like a fisherman." Hena took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of argyle socks, some not so sturdy boots, and a bow fashioned around his neck.

"I'm not one, but I require one of your boats." he said. "I'm Shad." He extended out his hand. Hena spit in hers and grabbed his, offering a friendlier greeting. Shad took his hand back, and had an unsettled look to his face.

"Right." he continued awkwardly. "Now, I would like to borrow a canoe." Hena rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"You coming?" she asked. Shad pushed his glasses up and nodded.

"Yes, I am." he answered. He followed her out the door and to the line of boats. She waved her hand, displaying the boats.

"Go ahead, pick any one you want." Shad looked at the canoes. Which one to choose…

"How about that one?" he asked. He pointed to a canoe far off near the side of the shack. Hena looked at his choice. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but we can't use that one." she replied. Shad felt confused.

"It's looks delightful." he said. "What's wrong with it?" Hena sighed.

"That's my private boat. I don't lend it out to customers. It's a two-seater, so I only use it when I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." responded Shad. "But there are two of us, so we can still ride in it." Hena raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" she asked. His face heated up, understanding his poor choice is words.

"I didn't mean that, I was just saying that we could ride"

"Oh quit your babbling, I was kidding around." said Hena. She picked another canoe and pushed it into the water. She hopped in, and waited for Shad.

"Come on, get in." Shad nodded and tried to get in. He was very hesitant, carefully putting in one foot at a time. He put in his left foot successfully.

"This isn't so hard." he said to himself. But when he took his right foot off of the sand, is when he lost his balance. He rocked back and forth on his one foot, and dropped his book into the canoe.

Shad fell face-first into the water, getting every single piece of clothing wet. His glasses fell off, and his hair was in his face. Hena tried to resist, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny." said an irritated Shad. "My clothes are ruined. I can't wear wet clothes!"

Hena rolled her eyes. "A little water won't kill you, but if it's that traumatizing, I think I have some fisherman clothes in the hut."

Shad didn't like the idea as dressing up as a fisherman, but having his clothes wet would lessen his concentration.

"Fine." he said grumpily. He walked into the hut, leaving Hena alone in the boat. She sighed and looked at the water. She was looking at the fishes, hoping to see something new.

* * *

Shad came out of the hut in the fisherman clothes. It consisted of an old shirt, overalls, and a pair of rubber boots. Hena laughed.

"Well don't we look stylish today." she remarked. Shad walked to the boat and got into it effectively this time. Hena sighed and started to row the boat.

"So, if we're fishing today, I don't allow sinking lures." she began. Shad nodded.

"It's inhumane." he stated. Hena widened her eyes. Nobody had ever said that before! She kept rowing.

"Besides, I'm not fishing." he said. "I'm doing some research." Hena was slightly curious.

"What kind of research?" she asked. Shad smiled, always loving questions.

"I've been investigating a type of bird race called the Oocca. I've explored everywhere but the water." he said. "But you probably wouldn't want to hear about them." Not many people wanted to listen to him jabber about birds that nobody has seen.

"Maybe I do." she said. "Tell me about them." Shad's eyes shined; excited to talk about the Oocca.

"Okay." Shad then proceeded to inform Hena about the Oocca. She listened with great interest, and that was how they spent their day.

They shared their stories and their secrets, on a beautiful summer day, unaware what was in store for them.


	2. Delightful Mood

_Hena drummed her fingers on the counter, bored once again. Nobody came to the store anymore, except for that weird boy in green, who broke all of her jars. Still, he didn't come a lot. Hena couldn't steer a boat anymore in her condition._

_The bell on the door rang, making Hena jump a little. Could it be?_

_Iza, Hena's older sister, came inside. Hena sighed. Of course it couldn't be him. Iza scowled at her little sister._

"_Don't tell me you thought I was him! He's not going to come back. I always told you he wasn't right. He ditched you when you needed him the most! He's nothing than a little…" Iza began her speech about how foolish her little sister was._

_Hena twirled her braid. Yes, she should have listened to her older sister. But did she?_

_No.

* * *

_

Hena was in a delightful mood. She didn't know why, but she figured it was because she went on the boat the day before with that boy Shad. The water had always calmed her.

She was sitting on the counter, with her legs laid on it too. She twirled her hair, humming to a song she had stuck in her head.

The door opened, ringing the bell. Hena looked up, and saw Shad walk inside. He carried the book at his side that he had the day before.

"You're back again?" Hena asked. Shad's face flushed as he pushed his glasses back up. He was in a good mood too, but he didn't know why either.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. Hena shook her head, making her braids fly.

"Nope." she jumped off of the counter. "You ready to go?" Shad shook his head.

"Actually, I would like my clothes back, if that's okay." Hena felt a little disappointed. She wanted to be on the boat today. It didn't ruin her light mood though.

"It's not okay." she replied with sarcasm. Shad looked confused. He frowned and looked at his feet.

"Oh." he said. "I would really like them back." Hena sighed.

"I was joking, of course you can have them back!" Shad's face somewhat reddened. He wasn't the best at humor. Although, Ashei's teasing did help him understand sometimes, but not all of the time.

"I put them in the back." he said. He went to the back of the shop to claim his clothes. Hena stayed in the front of the shop, checking the inventory.

"Do you have something I could put them in?" called Shad. Hena sighed. She grabbed a nearby burlap sack. She tossed it at him, and he put his extra clothes in the sack. He sniffed.

"It reeks of fish!" he exclaimed. Hena laughed.

"What's wrong with fish?" Shad shook his head and headed towards the door. Hena felt somewhat alarmed.

"Already?" she asked. "Why?" Shad smiled, seeing her anxiety. His confidence went a little bit up.

"Oh, Ashei requires my assistance in helping her plot land regions on a map." Shad sighed. "She could have requested Rusl's help, but no, she had to choose me."

Hena felt confused. "Who's Ashei?

Shad shook her head. "She's a fellow fighter in our resistance." He smiled. "She's very sarcastic and likes to tease, I'm sure you'd be great friends."

Hena didn't laugh, however, but instead twirled her braid. Shad noticed this and tried to change the subject.

"But we're plotting out a map." he continued. Shad was somewhat lying. They never got to work. Ashei criticized him the whole time. She could be a good friend, if she would just stop making fun of him.

"I have to go." he said. "I'll see you soon." Hena nodded.

"See you soon." She put one hand on the counter and jumped over it. She went back to her regular shop keeping state and Shad went outside.

Hena picked up her book and continued to read. She stopped, however, when the bells for the door started to chime. She looked up excited to find…

Iza. Just Iza, her older sister. Iza walked over to the counter.

"I saw that kid outside carrying a large sack. So, how'd much money did we make?" Iza asked greedily. Hena's face flushed.

"Um, well, I kind of lent him the sack." Iza looked confused.

"But what did he buy?" she asked. Hena twirled her hair.

"Nothing really." she said meekly. Iza started to get flustered.

"So, you're handing out freebies? That is a horrible idea! You're just as stupid as Coru! Remember, he gave out all of those free lanterns?"

Oh yes, Hena remembered when Iza found out. Coru almost cried and they were both almost deaf for a week.

"You made money from the other day, right?" Iza asked. Hena bolted upright. He never paid for anything! So that was why he was so friendly! He didn't want to be nice to her, he was just trying to get free stuff!

"No." Iza's face got redder.

"Excuse me?! No, that is unacceptable. He is _banned_ from this shop until he pays! Do you understand?"

Hena nodded.


End file.
